ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Seria V
Seria 1 >> Seria 2 >> Seria 3 >> Seria 4 >> Seria 5 >> Seria 6 >> Seria 7 >> Seria 8 >> Seria 9 >> Seria 10 Seria V - kolejna po niemal dwuletniej przerwie seria serialu Ranczo, emitowana przez TVP wiosną 2011 roku. Oficjalnie wiadomo, że zdjęcia do piątego sezonu rozpoczęto 3 sierpnia 2010, a zakończono 27 listopada tego samego roku. Liczy 13 odcinków. Fabuła W Wilkowyjach po dwóch latach zmieniło się wszystko: Lucy z poświęceniem walczy o lepszą przyszłość gminy jako wójt, dawny wójt buduje tajemniczy biznes i realizuje kunsztowny plan powrotu do polityki a Czerepach usiłuje być dobrym mężem, co, jak wiadomo, czasem graniczy z niemożliwością. Zdjęcia do nowej serii rozpoczęły się 3 sierpnia 2010 roku (po dwóch latach od emisji ostatniej serii) w Jeruzalu scenami z udziałem ławeczki, ostatnie ujęcia kręcone były w Warszawie, na terenie Instytutu Chemii Przemysłowej, gdzie w jednej z hal zbudowano wnętrza Urzędu Gminy w Wilkowyjach. Po 82 dniach zakończyły się 27 listopada 2010 roku. Oprócz „starych”, dobrze znanych widzom kultowego serialu bohaterów, w kolejnej serii pojawiły się nowe postaci grane przez równie znakomitych aktorów – m.in. Tomasza Sapryka, Dorotę Segdę, Leona Charewicza, Aleksandra Mikołajczaka. Na planie pojawili się także – Anna Iberszer, Patrycja Kazadi, Jakub Tolak, Mariusz Ostrowski i Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz. Wieś, zupełnie niechcący, na skutek unijnych zawiłości, nawiązuje nieoczekiwane związki międzynarodowe, w tym szczególnie istotne stają się kontakty wilkowyjsko – włoskie. Na żyznym miejscowym gruncie rozkwitają nowe wielkie uczucia, ambicje i przedsięwzięcia. Niektóre nawet może zbyt wielkie, o czym boleśnie przekonują się bohaterowie wspomnianej słynnej filozofującej ławeczki. Kolejne odcinki „Rancza” będą obfitowały w humorystyczne wątki i zabawne perypetie mieszkańców wsi, a jeden z nich będzie pastiszem bardzo popularnego amerykańskiego serialu. Nowe postaci, dostarczą pozytywnych wzruszeń i emocji oraz sprawią mniejsze i większe kłopoty. Jedna z par będzie miała problemy natury komunikacyjnej, wynikające z nieznajomości języka polskiego. Ale nie tylko… Piękniejsza połowa tego duetu dodatkowo będzie miała problem z nadmierną emocjonalnością, skutkiem czego zadeklaruje natychmiastową niemal gotowość do założenia rodziny z pewnym, przeżywającym akurat kryzys twórczy, mieszkańcem wsi. Inna z nowych bohaterek powali Wilkowyje egzotyczną urodą i idealnymi wymiarami, wywołując u jednej z żon liczne sceny zazdrości. Jeszcze inna nowa postać – nieletnia z wieku i nie letnia z charakteru bohaterka, dostarczy zgryzoty z powodu nieprzeciętnej inteligencji i skrajnie anarchistycznych poglądów i zachowania. Pojawią się też postaci na wskroś idealistyczne oraz złośliwie czepliwe, z czego te drugie za wszelką cenę będą się starać uprzykrzyć pracę Lucy w urzędzie. Wilkowyje obrodzą w dzieci. W ostatnim odcinku IV serii Pietrek dowiedział się, że jego ukochana Jola jest w ciąży. Dziś Pietrek jest robiącym karierę muzyczną szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem, zakochanym do szaleństwa potrójnie nie tylko w Joli ale i w synkach – bliźniakach… Lucy, sprawującą dzielnie urząd wójta, w wychowaniu córeczki Dorotki, jeszcze dzielniej i z pełnym oddaniem wspiera Kusy. A skoro o dzieciach mowa… część z wilkowyjskich dzieci to już młodzież a dotychczasowa młodzież to już prawie dorośli, borykający się z miłosnymi dylematami trudnymi do zaakceptowania przez rodziców. Paweł Kozioł (przegrany wójt) zaszokowany faktem w kim tym razem, bardzo poważnie (i ze wzajemnością) zakochała się Klaudia, w pierwszym odruchu chce amantowi córki odrąbać siekierą głowę, a rodzina Solejuków przeżyje dramaty żywcem z „Romea i Julii” z tym, że Romeo ma na imię Szymek… Jest też para, która usilnie starając się o dziecko, będzie robić wszystko zgodnie z zaleceniami doktora Wezóła a co z tego wyniknie, widzowie przekonają się wiosną 2011 roku.http://www.studio-a.tv/produkcje/pokaz/101 Studio A Opis TVP Piąta seria rozgrywa się dwa lata po tamtych wydarzeniach. Wilkowyje pod „babskimi” rządami coraz szybciej się cywilizują i europeizują, choć czasem przebiega to w dość nieoczekiwany sposób. Pod koniec czwartej serii Patryk Pietrek dowiedział, że zostanie ojcem. W nowej serii Jola i on są szczęśliwymi rodzicami i miejscowymi… celebrytami. Pietrek postawił bowiem na karierę muzyczną. W piątej serii serialu pojawią się nowi bohaterowie. Jedna z nowych bohaterek powali wieś egzotyczną urodą i idealnymi wymiarami. Inny – wykaże się wyjątkową złośliwością i małostkowością. Pewne przemiany przejdą też bywalcy ławeczki. Nadal jednak przed wiejskim sklepem komentowane będą wydarzenia we wsi i na świecie… Tekst zaczerpnięty z tygodnika "TeleTydzień", nr 32 z dn. 9 sierpnia 2010 " (...) Lucy pozna nie tylko blaski, ale i głębokie cienie funkcji wójta. Zawirowania w lokalnej polityce wywołają ostry kryzys w małżeństwie byłego wójta, co odbije się także na życiu plebanii. Czerepach spróbuje w imię miłości do Lodzi poskromić swoje nieokiełznane ambicje. A Lucy i Kusemu (...) też nie będzie lekko. (...) W Wilkowyjach pojawią się nowi bohaterowie. NIektórzy przybędą z bardzo daleka, żeby w imieniu Unii Europejskiej uczszęśliwić mieszkańców gminy. Tylko, czy oni docenią ich poświęcenie i zaakceptują zmiany?" Tekst zaczerpnięty ze strony "swiatseriali.pl", z dn. 10 sierpnia 2010 http://www.swiatseriali.pl/seriale/ranczo-266/news-wioletka-stanie-sie-inna-osoba,nId,291950 "(...)Wioletka po ślubie przejdzie olbrzymią metamorfozę. Zmieni się jej nastawienie do wielu spraw.(...)" Tekst zaczerpnięty ze strony "media2.pl", z dn. 11 sierpnia 2010 http://media2.pl/media/67564-ranczo-tvp1-kreci-nowe-odcinki.html "W Wilkowyjach po dwóch latach zmieniło się wszystko: Lucy z poświęceniem walczy o lepszą przyszłość gminy jako wójt, dawny wójt buduje tajemniczy biznes i realizuje kunsztowny plan powrotu do polityki, a Czerepach usiłuje być dobrym mężem - co, jak wiadomo - czasem graniczy z niemożliwością. Wieś, zupełnie niechcący, na skutek unijnych zawiłości, nawiązuje nieoczekiwane związki międzynarodowe, w tym szczególnie istotne stają się kontakty wilkowyjsko - włoskie. Na żyznym miejscowym gruncie rozkwitają nowe wielkie uczucia, ambicje i przedsięwzięcia. Niektóre nawet może zbyt wielkie, o czym boleśnie przekonują się bohaterowie wspomnianej słynnej filozofującej ławeczki. Kolejne odcinki "Rancza" będą obfitowały w humorystyczne wątki i zabawne perypetie mieszkańców wsi, a jeden z nich będzie pastiszem bardzo popularnego amerykańskiego serialu. Pojawią się nowe postaci, dostarczające pozytywnych wzruszeń i emocji oraz sprawiające mniejsze i większe kłopoty. Jedna z par będzie miała problemy natury komunikacyjnej, wynikające z nieznajomości języka polskiego. Pojawią się też postaci na wskroś idealistyczne oraz złośliwie czepliwe, z czego te drugie za wszelką cenę będą się starać uprzykrzyć pracę Lucy w urzędzie. Wilkowyje obrodzą w dzieci. W ostatnim odcinku IV serii Pietrek dowiedział się, że jego ukochana Jola jest w ciąży. Dziś Pietrek jest robiącym karierę muzyczną szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem, zakochanym do szaleństwa potrójnie nie tylko w Joli ale i w synkach - bliźniakach. Lucy, sprawującą dzielnie urząd wójta, w wychowaniu córeczki Dorotki, jeszcze dzielniej i z pełnym oddaniem wspiera Kusy." Tekst zaczerpnięty z gazety "Echo Katolickie" (wypowiedź Wojciecha Adamczyka), z dn. 12 sierpnia 2010 (...)Akcja kolejnej serii rozpoczyna się w połowie kadencji Lucy. W związku z tym możemy spodziewać się m.in. konsekwencji tego, że przez dwa lata bardziej poświęciła się pracy niż życiu rodzinnemu. Nie zaginą również dyktatorskie skłonności wójta i Czerepacha. Obydwaj jednak znajdą się w nowej rzeczywistości, której zarówno oni, jak i widzowie, absolutnie się nie spodziewają. Małżeństwo Michałowej i Japycza ulegnie wzmocnieniu. Gosposia ujawni kolejne barwy swojego charakteru - opowiada W. Adamczyk. - „Ławeczka” natomiast zajmie się różnego rodzaju biznesem. O ile do tej pory mieli problem, bo byli bezrobotni, o tyle w tej części będą prowadzili bardzo aktywne życie zawodowe. Pietrkowi np. udało się zostać piosenkarzem. Generalnie nasi bohaterowie dają sygnał, że jak ktoś bardzo chce coś osiągnąć, to wcześniej czy później mu się to uda.(...) Lista odcinków Wcześniejsze spekulacje Według wielu wypowiedzi członków ekipy serialu, od lata 2008 roku trwały rozmowy na temat powstania kolejnej serii. Z wczesniejszych wypowiedzi scenarzystów wynikało, że czwarta seria jest ostatnią i zamykającą wszystkie najważniejsze wątki, bez większej możliwość kontynuacji. Prawdopodobnie jedną z największych przeszkód była końcowa scena ostatniego - 52 odcinka, gdzie bywalcy ławeczki żegnają się z widzami, mówiąc, że wszystko kiedyś musi się skończyć. Miliony fanów w całej Polsce czuli jednak niedosyt. Użytkownicy Forum Ranczersów, podobnie jak po pierwszej serii, razem napisali petycję z prośbą o kolejne serie, dołączając do niej kilkadziesiąt stron maszynopisu, ze scenkami autorstwa Ranczersów. Również działacze Telewizji Polskiej nalegali na scenarzystów Rancza, by nadal "pisali" serial, widząc jak wielkie zyski przynosi gigantyczna oglądalność. W czasie emisji, jak dotychczas ostatniej serii, odnotowano rekordowe wyniki oglądalości. Według TNS OBOP pierwszy odcinek pt. "Szok poporodowy" obejrzało 1 marca 2009 roku prawie 10 milionów Polaków. Warto podkreślić, że ten odcinek był emitowany po raz drugi po 31 grudnia 2008. Średnio każdy odcinek czwartej serii oglądało ponad 9 milionów osób. Ten wielki sukces Rancza, dał wiele do myślenia twórcom serialu. W specjalnym wydaniu programu "Kawa czy herbata", w którym gościło wielu aktorów, reżyser i producent Rancza, obecni byli również scenarzyści serialu, którzy oznajmili, że podejmą próbę pisania kolejnych odcinków (prawdopodobnie piątej i szóstej serii). Będzie V seria! Od połowy 2009 roku dobiegało wiele ważnych informacji na temat decyzji tworzenia kolejnych odcinków. Pierwszy "klaps" na planie piątej serii padł 27 lipca 2010. Zobacz też *Seria V (DVD) *Seria V (Album) *Zdjęcia z planu - Seria V (Album) Kategoria:Serie